1.5-The Princess de Tristain
"The Princess of Tristain" is the fifth episode of the first season of The Familiar of Zero. '5.1 BREAK-IN' A hooded green hair figure fly onto top of the building. She cast a spell that turns a three foot circle of stone on the roof into sand. She floats down through the hole. She takes a Caveat sculpture out of a chest. '5.2 LOUISE ROOM' Louise has Saito marching in place. Trying difference ways but he can’t do what Louise what. She tells him she trying to get him ready for the exhibition. She tell him all second year student have to show off the familiar they have summon. She has trying to find something can do to show off so she would not be embarrassed. He tells her he knows something. She is happy and what to know what it is only to find out he what to demo how he can wash her panty. To say the lease she was not impressed and started whipping. He falls back on the ground and the sword falls into his lap. She notes that he is very good with the sword. She what him to demo the sword but after the poor showing at the Count manor it may not be a good idea. She has also notes nothing has happen about the happening at the manor. She tells Saito to have something ready by class end. '5.3 OUTSIDE PRACTICING' Saito outside with the old sword swinging around but the sword is so heavy it hard to stay on his feet. Laying on his back he talking to the sword. Is anything he could to show off at the show? The sword tells him to just go ahead to the show and he will do fine. Just then Siesta looks down on Saito asking what he doing. He jumps up remember the kiss she gave him the other day. Siesta remembers the exhibition come up and the entire second year student were training there familiars for the exhibition. She tells him Lady Henrietta was coming to see the exhibition. He doesn’t know who she is. '5.4 OLD OSMAND OFFICE' Longueville standing in front Old Osmand desk she is going over the exhibition happening. Old Osmand is sitting at his desk. Has a look on his face there something going on. Camera pans to the floor and you see Osmand mouse familiar in front Longueville. The mouse moves forward, but jumps back as Longueville foot slam to the floor. The mouse runs up the desk and onto Old Osmand shoulder. He tells the mouse that was a close call. He ask what color panties she was wearing. But alas the mouse didn’t get to see anything. She starts to laugh and camera is out as you hear crashing and banging from the tower room. '5.5 OUTSIDE PRACTICING' Kirche with her fire salamander practicing flame moves. Montmorency and Lord Guiche are also practicing. Saito and Siesta walking the grounds she is tell him about Lady Henrietta coming to see exhibition. They watch students practicing on the grounds. She has to go to help get ready for the meal for the exhibition. She stops and runs back to Saito and holds his hand for a second to tell him she hopes he has a good show. '5.6 THE VAULT' Colbert is telling a guard to guard the main gate on the day of exhibition. Just after the guard walked away, Longueville walks up to Colbert asking about the guard not being at the vault and the treasure in the vault. He explains because there are not enough guards for everything. He tells her even a triangle mage can’t break in the door with the ward on it. '5.7 OUTSIDE PARADE GROUND' The announcement of Princess of Tristain and the carriage of the princess come into castle and stops at the main tower. The Princess of Tristain steps out of the carriage to the applause of her people. She walks up to the staff and thanks them for having her at the exhibition for it is the first time for her. '5.8 LOUISE ROOM' Saito is in Louise room trying to use the sword. She complains about how badly he is at the sword play. He joking says he could do the washing the panty. Of course she ready to whip him again and he start back peddling. There is a knock at the door to interrupt the fight. Saito quickly walked over to the door and starts open it when a person in a hooded cloak quickly came in and close the door. Louise is surprise and demanded who it is. The person says “it has been awhile” and drops the cloak and you see it is Princess. The Princess walks over to Louise and hugs her. '5.9 OUTDOORS BY THE CASTLE' The two young girls are running together chasing a butterfly. Louise trips on a rock and both them fall together. It looks like they were friends growing up between 5-10 years old. Louise push’s the Princess away being embarrassed with a Princess in her room. Princess tells Louise she doesn’t have to be formal with her. Saito ask how Louise knows the Princess. Louise explains she was allowed to be the Princess playmate and friend growing up when they were young. The Princess tells Louise it been lonely since her father died. Saito pop in and says so that why she been trying the get him to learn trick for the exhibition. That point Louise rams Saito into the floor. The Princess tells Louise to be relaxed in the room. Saito is looking at the Princess with dreamy eye and Louise rams Saito into floor again. The Princess asks Louise she doesn’t need to do that anymore. She what’d to see the person who stood up to Count Moss. Louise was surprise the Princess heard about it. The Princess said it was going through the court and Louise and Saito would not be punished. She tells Louise she has a very good familiar but Louise doesn’t think so. The Princess asks Saito to do his best at the exhibition. Princess hugs Louise and leaves. '5.10 EXHIBITION' Kirche with her fire salamander puts on a show. Montmorency frog with a bow does a dance. Lord Guiche doesn’t seem to do anything but pose with his mole. Tabitha flies in over crowd with her dragon. Louise tells Saito just out there and bows and come back. They get called out. They go out and she introduces Saito. She trying to think of something for him to do but she frustrated. She looks at the Princess and then says this is familiar and he a peasant and the class starts laughing. Louise gets heckle front the class and Saito pulls out his sword and try to do something to show off. The sword is too heavy and he falls over. Saito starts arguing with the sword. Saito yells he is going to show some sword play. Just then Louise drags him off the stage. '5.11 INSIDE THE TOWER TREASURE DOORS' Standing in front of the double doors a green haired mage trying breaking the spell on the door but unsuccessful. She hears the exhibition getting close to finishing up. She jumps out the window and flies down to the ground. She touches the ground. The spot where she's standing starts to grow up and she move up with it. It grows up into a large golem. She uses the golem to pound the tower but noting happens. The spell on the treasure holds. Just then Louise and Saito comes walking through one of the gates into the area where the green hair girl and golem where. They look up at the golem and Saito ask Louise if it is a familiar. She telling it not, just it reaches out to pickup Louise but Saito pushes Louise out of the way and the golem grabs Saito. Saito yells at Louise to run but Louise is standing her ground. She starts chanting and calls out fire ball. The fire ball misses the golem and hits the tower. '5.12 EXHIBITION PRIZE' The Princess gives the prize to Tabitha and the dragon soufflé. The Princess asks Tabitha to show off flying dragon again for her. '5.13 BACK TO OTHER SIDE OF THE TOWER' Louise yells she not kidding and she going chant again. The green hair girl looks at the tower and sees cracks in the tower. She has the golem punch through the side of the tower and makes a hole in it. '5.14 EXHIBITION GROUNDS' Tabitha and the dragon soufflé in the air they hear a noise disrupting the exhibition. She swing around to the side of the tower and see the golem making a hole in side of the tower where Louise spell hit. The green hair girl jumps into the hole in the tower and then back out with a blue box. She thanks Louise for the hole and being able to get the box. As the golem starts to move away it drops Saito. As he is falling Tabitha and the dragon catches him in the air. The golem easily walks over the castle wall and leaves. '5.15 OUTSIDE THE WALL' Old Osmand find a message inside the vault from the person who stolen the staff of destruction. The guards found a dirt mound outside the castle wall but no thief. Osmand stands there looking at the large hole in the wall of the vault. Outside everybody is talking about the robbery. Kirche ask Tabitha if she saw who it was but Tabitha said the person kept face hidden. Louise talking to Saito tells him the mage controlling the golem has to be a triangle class mage. The Princess runs over to talk to Louise and Louise tells she is sorry she couldn’t stop the mage. The Princess tells her there was nothing Louise could do to stop the mage. Princess tell Louise she to go back to the palace to make a full report on what happen. '5.16 PRINCESS LEAVES' Princess leaves the castle. Louise says to Saito she hopes the palace doesn’t hold the Princess liable for this. I think there maybe power problem in the palace after the Princess' father died. Saito ask Louise why when he was captured she didn’t run. Louise tells him he is an idiot. If a mage forsake their familiar they can’t call them self a mage at all. Saito is bewildered. Zero no Tsukaima < Top Of Page > Zero No Tsukaima Seasons [[1.4-A Maid's Crisis|'<< Full 1.4 The Maid's Crisis ']] - ''' Full 1.6 The Thief's True Identity >>''' Princess of Tristain, The Princess of Tristain, The